(freak) Question for Nation!
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Kolab dengan DEE KYOU! Sudah mendapat perizinan dari pembuat cerita Menerima rikues dari reader sekalian CHAPTER 2: Germany a.k.a Ludwig Beilschmidt
1. Chapter 1

(freak) Question for Nation

Story by: Dee Kyou and LalaNur Aprilia

Disclaimer: Punyanya om Hidekaz Himaruya~~

Warning: Penuh dengan kesintingan dan kegajean, OOC, sho-ai, penistaan chara yang tadinya udah nista makin nista *wuuuung* dan lain-lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan oleh author.

Intinya, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Note: Cerita ini diambil dari fic (freak) Question for Mafia karangan Dee Kyou dan fic ini sudah mendapat persetujuan dari pengarang aslinya

~~oo00oo~~

Alkisah ada sebuah artikel sinting bernama (freak) Question for Nation yang ditulis oleh dua author sinting pula bernama Dee Kyou dan LalaNur Aprilia. Disebuah siang dan terik, Lala yang –udah jelas-jelas panas masih pakai bajupanjang dan kaos daleman yang panas pula—merutuk-rutuk emosi sambil menendang batu.

"Dasar Dee kampret! Udah dibilangin janjian jam 9 ampe jam 12 belom dateng-dateng! Udah tau gue keroncongan, gak taunya dia pacaran sama Kyou! Cuih! Pret! Dan gue gak cemburu!" teriak Lala gaje didepan kamera. Oke, gak jelas juga kameranya darimana.

Setelah cukup lama melangkahkan kaki di jalanan Italia dan mencegat taksi lewat, ia sampai ke kediaman sang personifikasi Italia Utara yang unyu-unyu dan hobi tereak 'pastaaaaa' dan ngibarin bendera putih.

Kebetulan menurut informasi bos Italy tidak ada di rumah. Dan dengan seenak jidat ia melangkah angkuh dan menendang pintu depan kediaman Italy dengan keras.

"MENYERAHLAH, PERSONIFIKASI ITALIA UTARA! INI TENTARA KIRIMAN ENGLAND! KAU SUDAH TERKEPUNG! SERAHKAN SEMEMU—GERMANY DAN KAU AKAN SELAMAT!" teriak Lala gaje.

Kemudian terdengar suara gebrak-gebruk seperti orang menuruni tangga dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Daan muncullah personifikasi unyu dengan kriwilan di kepalanya sedang menangis kencang.

"Veee~~ jangan sakiti aku! Ambil saja Germany! Jangan ambil pastakuuu~~" rengek Italy sambil menangis. Lala sweatdrop. Jadi Italy lebih sayang pastanya daripada Germany?

"A-anoo… tenang Ita-_chan_, ini aku." Kata Lala berusaha meluruskan kesalah pahaman—walau sebenarnya gak tahan ngeliat wajah menangis Italy yang oh-so-moe sekali LOL. "Enak aja lu, narrator! Lagian gue emang bukan tentara kiriman England kok!" Aah… penggaris besi ini lagi. Yasudah, mari lanjut saja.

"Vee… rupanya Lala-_chan_. Mana Dee?" tanya Italy yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Gak dateng dia. Udah, jadi wawancara gak?"

"Vee… tentu saja jadi~~ ayo masuk. Mau dibuatkan minuman apa?"

Lala yang ditawarin langsung nafsu "Vanilla _shake_! Pakai es krim vanilla yang banyak!"

Italy –yang gak nyadar kalau baru aja diporotin—manut aja dan menyuruh orang untuk membuatkan vanilla _shake_. Gak nyampe semenit (ebuseh), vanilla _shake_nya dateng dan Lala minum dengan riang gembira.

"Vee~ gimana wawancaranya?"

"Oh iya." Lala membenarkan posisi duduknya agar nyaman. Ia mengeluarkan _notes _bergambar anjing besar lucu yang disekelilingnya terdapat nama-nama OTPnya yang ditulis dengan _glitter _warna-warni (ini gak beneran. Tapi author rencananya mau bikin begitu juga) "Jadi, Ita-_chan_, saya akan memulai dengan 20 pertanyaan. 5 pertanyaannya harus kau jawab dengan menjelaskan dan 15 lainnya hanya perlu memilih dari dua pilihan yang saya berikan. Siap, Italy?"

"Vee~~ siaap~~"

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama, bagaimana kesanmu pada dua sahabtmu—Germany dan Japan?"

"Vee~~ kalau Germany awalnya aku mengira dia menyeramkan vee~~tapi aku tau dia baik, bahkan mengijinkanku tidur bersamanya~~ terus Japan, dia juga baik. Makanan buatannya enak-enak~~aku suka _soba _buatannya. Lalu tiap aku tidur dengan Germany dia memberikanku pakaian yang harus kugunakan seperti celana vee~~ tapi Cuma menutupi sebagian saja vee~~"

Jawaban Italy membuat Lala sukses tercengang. Tidur bersama Germany? Pakaian yang hanya menutupi sebagian?

"Saya ngerti! Dan saya nyesel bertanya seperti itu. Setelah ini saya harus mandi bunga tujuh rupa nih! Ekhem, pertanyaan kedua, enak gak sih diculik para _axis_?"

"Vee~~ gak enak! Apalagi kalau diculik sama England vee~~ _scone _buatannya seperti bahan bom nuklir…" keluh Italy yang sesaat seperti curcol.

"Hah? Emang kamu pernah makan bahan bom nuklir?!" seru Lala kaget.

"Gak pernah vee~~"

"Oh, syukurlah." Lala menghela napas. "Jangan sekali-kali dicoba ya. Itu gak baik buat kesehatan."

"Oke, vee~~"

"Pertanyaan berikutnya, suka ada rasa apa tiap berduaan sama Germany?"

Italy mendadak terdiam. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya ceria tiba-tiba berubah sedih, linglung dan bingung jadi satu. Ia memain-mainkan tangannya.

"Eh? Kenapa Ita-_chan_? Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku, ya?" tanya Lala yang tiba-tiba ngerasa gak enak hati udah menyakiti perasaan pemuda moe-moe satu itu. Italy menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan, vee. Hanya saja belakangan ini aku merasa aneh tiap bertemu Germany. Aku merasa bertemu sesuatu yang hilang, vee… dan juga rasanya berbeda saat aku berduaan dengan Japan, France-_niichan_, Spain-_niichan_, atau _nii-chan _sendiri. Rasanya spesial vee…belakangan ini aku juga selalu gugup kalau berduaan dengan Germany vee… aku gak ngerti vee…"

Lala mangap mendengar jawaban melankolis ala cewek-cewek ABG yang baru merasakan cinta pertama. Eh tunggu, yang Lala bingungin adalah, mereka kan sering tidur bareng, kenapa masalah beginian aja Italy gak ngerti?! Otak Lala pun semakin sengklek.

"W-waah, Ita-_chan_, itu artinya kamu udah gede." Kata Lala yang sebenarnya bingung mau ngejawab apa

"Yang benar vee? Horeee!" sorak Italy yang mau-maunya aja ditipu sama lidah maut Lala. Lala hanya ketawa garing dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengganti cover _notes_nya jadi muka Gintoki dari fandom sebelah.

"Eee…ehehe. Iya. Ehm. Belajar sama Hungary sana. Oke, kembali ke pertanyaan. Kamu ngerestuin gak kalau Romano sama Spain jalan bareng?" tanya Lala dan dalam hati dia sedang menjerit bahagia karena ini pertanyaan kesukaannya.

"Vee~~asal _nii-chan _bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia kok."

'YEESH! SATU ORANG UDAH NGERESTUIN! SEBARIN PERTANYAAN INI KE SISANYA LAGI MAKA ROMANO DAN SPAIN BAKALAN NIKAH! WHUAKAKAK!' seru Lala dalam hati sambil nari tarian selamat datang dari Papua. Dalam hati tentunya. Lala berdehem dan kembali melihat _notes_nya.

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir, waktu kecil kan kamu dipakein baju perempuan sama Austria, selain baju _maid_ itu, kamu dikasih baju apalagi?" tanya Lala.

"Aku gak inget, vee~~tapi aku punya fotonya."

"Oh ya?! Liat! Liat!"

Italy memberikan 3 lembar foto. Foto pertama, Italy pakai kimono warna biru muda 10 CM diatas lutut dan _nekomimi _warna putih. Foto kedua, Italy pakai baju _Lolita _yang banyak pita disana-sini dengan perpaduan warna _pink _dan putih. Dan foto terakhir, Italy memakai kostum yang biasa dipakai Rin Kagamine. Ketiga foto itu nyaris membuat banjir darah dalam ruangan.

"C-Cuma ini aja?" tanya Lala sambil menahan mimisan.

"Vee~~yang dikasih ke aku Cuma ini. Sisanya ada di Austria-_san _sama Hungary-_san_." Kata Italy.

'PASTI MEREKA NGAMBIL YANG LEBIH _HOT_! POKOKNYA KALO GUE KETEMU, GUE HARUS MINTA! HARUS!' batin Lala pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oke, sekarang pertanyaan memilih. Kamu harus memilih salah satu. Kalau nggak—"

"Kalau nggak kenapa, vee?"

"Kamu bakal ku pasung." Ucap Lala sambil tersenyum manis tapi dengan guratan-guratan seperti saat Mikasa hendak menghajar Levi di pengadilan membuat Italy mewek dan hanya bisa mengatakan 'vee~' Oh, dan jangan lupa bendera putihnya.

"Oke, pertama…uhm… pilih baju _maid _apa _gothic Lolita_?"

"_Gothic Lolita _vee"

Lala mangap "Ehm, lalu lemon atau BDSM?"

"BDSM~~"

Lala kembali mangap "Eh, etto… j-jadi uke Spain atau seme Russia?"

"Seme Russia vee~"

Lala mangap 'Aku gak yakin besok kamu masih ada di atlas, Italy.' Batin Lala

"B-berikutnya. Yaoi atau _incest_?"

"_Incest_~~ soalnya kesannya lebih sedih dan dramatis, vee~~"

Lala terdiam. Ini pasti ajarannya Spain! Batin Lala

"Oke, lanjut. Ngeliat Japan di BDSM China atau liat _fluff _IndonMalay?"

"Hmm… ini sulit, vee… Japan di BDSM-in aja deh~~"

Lala kembali mangap. Dia mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan personifikasi unyu satu itu. Mencoba mengabaikan, Lala melanjutkan pertanyaan.

"K-kalau begitu, gak makan pasta selamanya atau ketemu England?"

"Vee?! Gak bisa milih mati aja?"

"Gak bisa! Buruan pilih atau gue gorok leher lu!" ancam Lala pake penggaris besi.

"Vee… k-ketemu England… hiks…"

"Cewek moe atau cewek yandere?"

"Yandere."

"E… ehem. Seme sadis atau uke masokis?"

"Uke masokis~~"

Lala kembali terdiam dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan sakaratul maut.

"Ng… SnK atau HTF?"

"HTF~~"

Lala kembali kicep. Kayaknya firasat buruknya benar, tapi dia bisa dibunuh dua author teman berkolaborasinya kalau dia mundur sekarang! Ini tentang harga diri, bung!

"L-lanjut. Free! Atau KnB?"

"Free~~"

"Nonton hentai atau nonton gore?"

"Nonton gore~~"

Lala makin curiga, akhirnya dia mengetes "Mawar merah atau mawar putih?"

"Mawar merah~~"

Lala mangap. Ia mundurkan kursinya beberapa meter. Firasat buruknya benar, ternyata persoinfikasi unyu ini diam-diam S!

'Sabar Lala… sabar… 3 pertanyaan lagi dan kau akan kembali menonton Gintama lewat laptopmu. Tenang…' Lala menarik dan menghembuskan nafas. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Berikutnya, ngebunuh America atau Germany mati?"

"Ngebunuh America~~"

Lala kejungkel. Tapi ia berusaha bangkit lagi. Ia kembali melihat _notes_nya yang hancur berantakan karena ia remes.

'Nanti gue ganti jadi gambar muka Kondo lagi digibeng Otae, ah.' Batin Lala nista. "Berikutnya, gunting atau cambuk."

"Cambuk lebih enak dipakai, vee~"

Lala kembali sakau. Tapi ia tak boleh menyerah! Ini sudah hampir selesai!

"Pertanyaan terakhir, Prussia atau Spain?"

"Prussia-_niichan_~~"

"Oke, selesai sudah wawancara kali ini. Terimakasih sudah bersedia diwawancarai. Dan terimakasih vanilla _shake_nya. Saya permisi~~"

"Iyaa~~ datang lagi ya, vee~~"

Lala keluar dari rumah sang personifikasi Italia utara itu. Ia diam lalu ngibrit pergi. Kesimpulan yang ia dapat, Italy yang selama ini ia kira masokis dan nurut diapain aja ternyata berjiwa sadis yang demen BDSM! Dan kemudian ia baru sadar kalau foto Italy kecil masih ada ditangannya. Kemudian ia menyeringai seram. Entah apa yang dipikirkan cewek berambut bob seleher itu.

~~oo00oo~~

Keesokan harinya, seluruh dunia gempar dengan terbitnya artikel wawancara Lala dengan Italy tanpa diedit sedebu pun! Foto-foto Italy kecil pun ikut menyemarakkan artikel itu.

Setelah terbitnya artikel itu, Italy terpaksa harus menghadapi England yang menyerbunya dengan 3 piring _scone_ karena bilang kalau _scone _England kayak bahan bom nuklir dan jawaban 'bunuh America' dan dikejar-kejar Russia dan Belarus dikarenakan jawaban 'seme Russia'. Belum lagi Japan yang tidak mau keluar kamar karena jawaban 'Japan di BDSM-in China'. Belum lagi Germany harus menanggung malu dengan sudah tersebarnya berita kalau ia dan Italy sudah sering tidur bareng sekaligus membuat Germany nangis bahagia karena Italy ternyata naksir dia. Namun, ia harus dicekoki kakak kembar Italy yang _tsundere _itu dan Spain nangis bahagia Italy ngerestuin dia sama Romano.

Sementara author? Ia sedang menikmati gambar-gambar Italy kecil pemberian Austria dan Hungary tak menyadari artikel buatannya telah menggemparkan sedunia.

Jadi, siapa yang mau diwawancarai lagi kali ini?

~~TBC~~

Nyiakakakk. Sekali lagi hasil kolab gaje LalaNur Aprilia dan Dee Kyou. Gue yang emang udah naksir Hetalia dari lama dan Dee Kyou yang gue cekokin Hetalia.

Ini fic pertama di fandom ini. Jadi, mohon RnR. Maafkan typo yang bertebaran dan mungkin warning agak kurang. Bilang aja kalau ada yang kurang. Saya gak gigit kok~~

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**(freak) Question for Nation**  
Story by: Dee Kyou and LalaNur Aprilia  
Disclaimer: Punyanya om Hidekaz Himaruya~~  
Warning: Penuh dengan kesintingan dan kegajean, OOC, sho-ai, penistaan chara yang tadinya udah nista makin nista *wuuuung* dan lain-lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan oleh author.  
Intinya, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
Note: Cerita ini diambil dari fic (freak) Question for Mafia karangan Dee Kyou dan fic ini sudah mendapat persetujuan dari pengarang aslinya

Part 2: Germany a.k.a Ludwig Beilschmidt

~~oo00oo~~

Di pagi hari yang cerah, seonggok makhluk gaje bernama Lala sedang berjalan sambil bersiul-siul gagal. Rencananya mau nyamain suara sama PG HSKdari fandom sebelah, namun apa daya, nguap aja dia fals.

Dia sampai didepan rumah personifikasi yang selama ini ia idolakan. Ia cengar-cengir mesum dan menekan bel didepan rumah. Ia menunggu…

Menunggu…

Menunggu…

GREK

Ah, akhirnya kebuka…

Baru Lala hendak masuk, ia sudah disapa makhluk albino super narsis sedang senyam-senyum dengan muka mupeng didepan mukanya. Lala mangap.

Lalu menjerit.

Untung saja tangannya yang berotot (ehem) itu tidak menyapa wajah si pemuda albino itu. Jika iya, mungkin ia akan benar-benar hilang dari dunia ini.

"SIAPA KAMU?! KAMU MALING, YA?!" tuding Lala.

"Enak aja! Situ kali yang maling!" ujar si pemuda albino itu mencak-mencak. Akhirnya ia melengos keluar. Lala menatap si albino dengan tatapan gaje.

Baru ia hendak melangkah lagi, ia sudah menemukan pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan wajah datar menatap langsung kearahnya. Lala mengkeret.

"Eeh… itu… aku…"

"…"

"PENYUSUUUUP!"

"EH! BUKAAAAAAAN!"

Jadilah Lala kejar-kejaran dengan tentara German.

~~oo00oo~~

"LALA-_CHAAAAAAAN_! ADUUUH, KOK KAMU LUKA-LUKA GINII?! SAKIT YA? MANA YANG SAKIT? MAU KERUMAH SAKIT AJA?" melihat keadaan Lala yang cukup mengesankan—maksud saya mengenaskan (read: muka lebam, jari kepelitek, pipi kanan ditempelin koyo. Bagi yang suka nonton Eyeshield 21, tonton episode 'Meitantei Sena!?' untuk lebih jelasnya), Dee langsung melompat dan memeluk erat tubuh Lala.

"Hmph! Sekali-kali tuh anak perlu dihajar biar tau rasa!" kata Kyou sinis.

"Iih! Kyou jangan gitu! Lala-_chan _kan lagi luka! Waktu Kyou luka juga Kyou manja-manjaan sama Dee dan minta ditungguin sampai bisa tidur!" ujar Dee masih meluk-meluk Lala dan Kyou nge-blush sambil maki-maki geje.

"Nah, Lala-_chan _mau apa? Pasti Dee kabulin~~"

"3 hal. Pertama, lanjutin (f)QfM. Kedua, lepasin pelukan lo. Ketiga, mau vanilla _shake_."

Sontak, orang-orang yang berada didalam ruangan ber-_jawdrop _ria. Permintaan gaje dari cewek gaje pula.

"I-iya. Nanti kita beli, ya… terus… ehm… (f)QfMnya kapan-kapan ya…" ujar Dee nyicil.

"Yaudah, lepasin gue."

"Gak mauuhh~~"

Kemudian, penggaris besi sakti seharga 10 rebuan di tukang fotokopi kembali memakan korban (eh, harga penggaris ane berapa ya? Ane lupa)

"Maaf, aku melukaimu. Tapi kalian ini sebenarnya siapa?" Germany angkat bicara. Sebenarnya dia Cuma bosen karena daritadi bagian dia ngomong dikit banget.

Lala langsung bangkit dan menegakkan pundaknya tak lupa senyuman yang bisa menjatuhkan hati pria dan wanita (ha) "Nama saya LalaNur Aprilia dan kau bisa memanggilku Lala. Aku datang untuk mewawancarai anda, personifikasi Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Oh, yang menggerebek rumah Italy sambil berteriak bahwa kau tentara kiriman England dan menyuruh Italy menyerahkanku?" tanya Germany frontal. Dee dan Kyou menahan ketawa. Lala tengsin.

"Aaah… itu gak penting. Yang penting, ayo cari tempat adem dan kita mulai wawancaranya~~" ajak Lala sambil menodongkan penggaris besinya.

Germany diam dengan ekspresi 'Anjiirr… gue turutin aja dah daripada gue diraep.' Akhirnya, Germany menerima takdirnya dengan pasrah. Ia pun duduk diseberang Dee dan Lala.

"Kyou kalau bosen keluar aja. Dee gak lama kok. Jadi jangan kangen ya~~" kata Dee dan disambut jitakan Kyou. Lalu, Kyou keluar sambil ngedumel dengan muka merah.

"Hmph. Udah pergi dia. Nah, Germany. Kau HARUS menjawab 20 pertanyaan dari kami. 5 pertanyaan harus dijawab dengan menjelaskan, 15 pertanyaan kau harus memilih dari 2 jawaban yang ada. Siap?" tanya Lala panjang x lebar x tinggi samadengan volume balok *plak

"Iyaa… ayo cepat." Germany mulai emosi.

"Kita mulai dengan pilihan ganda (?) dulu ya. Pertama, senapan atau pistol?" tanya Lala sambil menyiapkan pulpen dan notes.

"Hm… pistol."

"Basket atau rugby?"

"Rugby."

"Militer atau seniman?"

"Seniman."

"Karena Ita-_chan_ pinter gambar yah?" tanya Dee polos.

"Nggak! Aku Cuma suka sama pelukis dari negaranya! Itu lho… R*mbrandt!" kata Germany yang sengaja disensor karena gak dibayar untuk promosi.

"Germany." Lala menggelengkan kepala. "R*mbrandt itu dari Belanda." Kata Lala. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa sekarang dia sedang berada didalam acara sitcom kesayangannya yang selalu ia tonton dimalam minggu.

"Oke, lanjut. Headset atau headphone?"

"Headphone."

"Soba atau pasta?"

"…pasta."

"Nyolong baju dalam Italy atau tidur sama Switzerland?"

Germany batuk-batuk. "APA-APAAN PERTANYAAN ITU?!" Germany menggebrak meja dihadapan Dee dan Lala. Dee ketawa-tawa. Lala hanya berwajah datar. Guru SDnya pernah lebih parah dari itu soalnya.

"Udah jawab aja. Daripada lu gue apus dari dunia ini." Kata Lala datar.

"Emang gimana caranya?!" Germany nyolot.

"Ohoo~~ mudah aja. Gue bisa dengan mudah meng-_hack _data Negara dan bisa menghapus lo dari atlas." Ancam Lala. Germany diem.

"Psst… Lala-_chan_. Bukannya Lala-_chan _gak bisa _hack_, ya?" bisik Dee.

"Yaudah tau gue boong." Jawab Lala enteng. Dee sweatdropped. Kayaknya anak ini kebanyakan nonton Eyeshield 21.

"Yak, jadi apa jawabanmu Germany?"

"Ehm. Aku lebih memilih mencuri baju Italy saja. kalau aku tidur dengan orang lain, artinya aku mengkhianatinya. Dan aku tidak mau mengkhianatinya." Ujar Germany sambil menunduk dengan muka merah. Lala nyaris berteriak FG dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia dapet ide untuk bikin puisi.

"Ehem. Lanjut pertanyaan berikutnya. BDSM China atau ngerape Latvia."

"BDSM China. Kasian Latvia. Dia masih kecil." Kata Germany kalem. Lala berwajah madesu.

"Ekhem berikutnya. Italy mati atau jadi ultimate uke?"

GUBRAAAK!

Lala menengok kebawah meja. Germany sudah jatuh dari tempat duduknya dengan posisi yang amat tidak elit.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Germany dengan tampang suram.

"Terserah gue mau nanya apaan. Udah cepet jawab atau gue ubah _wrust _lo jadi pasta beracun!" ancem Lala. Germany manut.

"Ehm…jadi ultimate uke aja. Kalo gue jadi uke, Italy bisa jadi semenya." Ujar Germany dengan muka merah.

"Emang lu pernah jadi uke?"

"Pernah—EH?!"

Lala nyengir mesum. "Pertanyaan berikutnya. Cium Switzerland atau jadi uke Poland?"

"Jadi uke Poland." Germany pasrah.

"Liat Switzerland _breakdance _sambil nyanyi lagunya Ch*rryBell* atau Hungary CrossDress?"

"Hungary CrossDress."

"Dibunuh Switzerland atau dicekek Romano?"

"Dicekek Romano. DARITADI PERTANYAAN SWITZERLAND MULU! YANG LAEN NGAPA!" protes Germany. Lala nyengir.

"Maklum lah. Dia pengen punya kakak kayak Switzerland" Kata Dee. Germany manggut-manggut.

"Berikutnya, nari _caramelldansen _ato duet _Exciting Communication_ sama Prussia?"

Hening…

"Kenapa harus lagu ITU?!" Germany kembali menggebrak meja. Dee ketawa-tiwi. Lala _pokerface_.

"Karena gue mau. Udah buruan jawab! Masih ada 8 pertanyaan lagi!" tuntut Lala

"Nyanyi _Exciting Communication_." Germany pasrah.

"Berikutnya. Nyemein Russia atau jadi uke Belarus?"

GUBRAAAKK!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Lala menengok kebawah. Lagi-lagi Germany jatuh dengan tidak elit.

"J-j-jadi uke Belarus."

"Tukang cuci ato tukang bakso?"

"Tukang bakso."

"ITALY ATO PRUSSIA?!" teriak Dee.

"WHU—"

"BURUAN JAWAB!"

"Gak bisa milih!"

"Harus milih! Buruan!" paksa Lala

"I-Italy…"

Kemudian hening.

"E… ehm. Oke. Pertanyaan essai (?) pertama, apa tahap hubunganmu dengan Italy?" Lala mulai membuka notesnya.

GUBRAAK!

Lala dan Dee menatap Germany dengan tatapan sedatar triplek. Yang terpampang dihadapan mereka adalah Germany yang lagi-lagi nyungsep dibawah meja kerjanya.

"Ap- mak- apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu!" seru Germany dengan muka merah. Lala nahan ketawa. Dia udah tau Germany _tsundere _tapi keknya belom pernah separah ini.

"Udah, ente diem aja! Ente mesti ngaku, Italy udah membocorkan semua kemarin!" tuntut Lala sambil menodongkan penggaris besi.

"Baik, baik. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, kami sahabat dan—cough—sering tidur bareng." Kata Germany dengan muka merah.

"Pertanyaan kedua, selain sama Italy, kamu tidur sama siapa aja?"

GUBRAAAKK!

"Germany! Lu jatoh mulu dari tadi! Gak puyeng apa?!" solot Lala.

"Siapa suruh pertanyaannya aneh semua!?" Germany membetulkan posisinya. "Ehm. Selain sama Italy, aku sering tidur sama… Japan."

"Eeeh? Japan? China gak bilang apa-apa?" tanya Dee gak percaya.

"Dia belum tau."

'Dengan ini otomatis China akan tau. Katakanlah selamat tinggal pada dunia, Germany.' Batin Lala dan Dee.

"Lalu selain Japan, aku juga sering tidur dengan England. America juga, sih. Meski betisnya tidak se-_sexy _England, tapi suara America yang memohon dibawahku sangat menggoda." Ucap Germany sambil nyeringai mesum. Lala tepar. Dee mimisan. Woi! Puasa woi!

"Eh? Tunggu. Betis?" ulang Lala.

"Iya."

"Kamu _fetish _sama betis?!"

"Kira-kira begitu."

Seruangan kembali hening.

"Selain mereka, aku juga pernah meniduri France, lalu—"

"HUAPHAA?! LU NIDURIN FRANCE?!" Lala teriak histeris.

"Iya."

Hening kembali.

"Tapi sayang betis France kurang menggoda. Aku lebih suka betis Nether." Lanjut Germany. Lala dan Dee mangap. Abis ini Indonesia akan menyantetmu, Germany.

"Lalu menurutku yang paling _hot _itu—"

"CUKUP! JANGAN DITERUSKAN!" Lala menghentikan banyolan Germany yang hampir menyinggung rated M. padahal kan lagi puasa~~

"Ehem. Pertanyaan ketiga, seandainya kau berada di situasi dimana kau HARUS membuat Sweden tertawa dan kau tak boleh kabur, ditambah lagi jika tidak berhasil kau akan dipenggal, apa yang akan kau lakukan agar membuatnya tertawa?"

"Eemm…mungkin aku akan pakai kostum robot buatan Japan dan menari tarian aneh yang sedang populer di Indonesia itu…" ujar Germany.

"Goyang Kesasar?"

"Nah, itu dia."

"Emang kamu bisa?" tanya Dee.

"Lumayan. Mau lihat?"

"GAK! MAKASIH! NTAR BATAL!"

"Oh. Oke."

"Ekhem. lanjut." Lala berdehem. "Menurutmu Romano itu siapamu? Adik ipar? Teman? Sahabat? Musuh? Rival?"

"Pengganggu."

"Eeeh? Kenapa?" tanya Dee dan Lala berbarengan.

"Setiap aku ke rumah Italy dan menanyakan keadaannya, dia pasti berteriak dan mengusirku." Rutuk Germany.

"Memang dia bilang apa?" tanya Dee.

" 'Pergi jauh-jauh sana maniak kentang! Jangan nodai kesucian adikku lagi!' begitu katanya."

Hening kembali.

"P-pertanyaan terakhir. Apa kamu ingat sebelum menjadi _Bundesrepublik Deutschland_ siapakah dirimu?" tanya Lala. Dee dan Lala deg-degan. Karena ini menentukan apakah GerIta adalah _canon_ atau bukan.

"Aku…"

"Yayayayaya!"

"…tidak."

Hening…

GUBRAAK! Kali ini Dee dan Lala menggubrak dengan kecewa. Runtuh sudah harapan mereka. Yah, antiklimaks memang menyebalkan.

"Oke. Sekian wawancaranya…kami mau pulang." Pamit Dee. Namun Lala tetap ditempatnya.

"Mau apalagi?" tanya Germany yang udah pusing.

"Suguhannya mana?"

"GAK ADA! UDAH SANA BALIK!" jiwa tentara Germany muncul! Lala ngibrit.

~~oo00oo~~

Keesokan harinya, terbitlah hasil wawancara super nista Dee Kyou dan LalaNur Aprilia. Sekali lagi, seluruh dunia dibuat geger oleh tulisan sensasional bin _awesome_ mereka. Yang pasti, hidup Germany tidak tenang karena diuber oleh China karena sudah meniduri Japan dan dihindari para nations agar tidak dijadikan 'sasaran empuk'. Belum lagi seharian ia dipandangi aneh oleh Sweden. Belum Prussia ingin membacoknya karena lebih memilih Italy daripada dia dan dikejar Romano yang benar-benar ingin mencekeknya.

Sementara Dee Kyou dan LalaNur Aprilia? Mereka masih berjalan santai dijalanan kota Berlin mencari menu buka puasa. Ada yang mau ikut?

Jadi, siapa yang akan diwawancarai selanjutnya?

~~TBC~~

* * *

Note: Maaf di chapter kemarin saya menyebut grup Axis. Harusnya Allies.

Bales review~~

**Reiji179**  
Terimakasih reviewnya Reiji~~ tapi maaf, saya belum bisa mewawancarai Prussia. Eeh… dia nongol bentar sih disini. Tapi akan saya tampung~~ makasih juga sudah mem-fave cerita ini~~

**Azukihazzel**  
Maaf untuk itu. Itu lolos dari pengamatan saya (jujur pas saya tahu hal itu saya mau terjun dari genteng sambil tereak '_AWESOOOOOOMEEE_!'  
Untuk P.S anda iya. Saya tidak kenal anda. *plak*

**the girl writer**  
Makasih reviewnya~~ ehm. Jika sempat akan say abaca.

**Demon D. Dino**  
Terimakasih kritiknya~~ ah, jadi udah mainsetrum ya… *roll* makasih~~ review lagi ya~~

**Dee Kyou**  
Yayaya. Apdet (f)QfM sana!

Makasih reviewnya semua~~ dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan~~

Review?


End file.
